


Relief And Understanding

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Relief And Understanding

The gas station was nearly deserted when he got to it. There was only a red-haired girl near the machines; he felt relief when looking at her, relief and something he hadn't felt since he'd left New York – peace.

It was like coming home to find what you've been craving the whole day. But he didn't deserve the good things life held for him. He had a horrible secret he could not share with anyone. He had broken his family once – he didn't think anyone could understand.

But he knew that those green eyes looking back held nothing but understanding.


End file.
